Roleplay request
by lynnie-chan
Summary: So this is basically my roleplay request since my main sight is going down. If your interested I hope to hear from you :D


Final Goodbye to Quizilla.

Well it's sad to say that Quizilla is ending, I have met some amazing people on this sight and it's helped me to become a better writer and I've made some amazing friends on this sight. So as it ends yeah I'm bummed. Also because this is my go to sight to seek out new roleplay partners, so seeing that it's ending I am putting a final request up. It will also be posted on other places so that you can find it somewhere else. Now I guess I'll get to the point, roleplays, rules, contact and all the other good stuff.

= I roleplay over email. But if you know somewhere else to roleplay I will consider it, I just prefer email since there's no word limit and I know it best, but if there is somewhere else that you know of then let me know and we can figure it out alright?

2. Communication= I LOVE talking OUTSIDE of a roleplay. I love making friends of my partners and getting to know yo since I consider my roleplay partners my friends so really lets be open and talk. It can be about the roleplay plot, or just talking and being friends. So really let's try to be friends okay? I promise I'm nice. But if talking outside of the rp isn't your thing, it's okay too, just tell me since I don't want to annoy my partner.

Time= When I began roleplaying [about 6 years ago] I was able to get muliple replys out a day. ow as time has moved on I can't promise that, but I can promise a reply at least once every other day, most likely more than that. But I don't want to promise something that I can't do, and I know that my partners have lives away from the computer as well. Work, school, family, ect. I understand that and I am not asking for a reply every hour or anything, really just so long as I am warned if its going to take a while to reply let me know. I will do the same if its going to take a while. or if you want to stop or something, I ask you to tell me so that I am not waiting around for something that isn't going to come. And please don't spam me, if you haven't heard from me in 3 days then feel free to shoot me a message and ask what happened. I will do the same, I'll give you a few days before writing to ask you, because let's be honest, no one wants to be spammed to annoyance.

4.P.O.V/Length/Spelling= I know that not everyone's first language is english and that's perfectly fine. I am not a grammer nazi, I make mistakes, you make mistakes, really it's okay. I just ask that you look over your reply before sending it, typo's are okay and like I said, no one is perfect, so just make the effort and do your best I am happy. This is a biggie though **NO TEXT TALK IN ROLEP**LAY, I am sorry but that just irks me to no end. I am fine with text talk outside of a rp if you must, but not in the roleplay okay?

I type in 3rd person point of view and I ask you to please do the same. I mean I obviously won't make you and I won't jump down your throat about it, but first person POV for me is confsing and I forget people's names so I will feel bad if I forget your oc's name. So please 3rd person I think is easier but again, your prefrence and I will do my best to comply with that. What I **WONT do is script**, I just can't do it, I'm sorry.

In length I love lengthy replies, the longer the better. So multiple paragraph novel replies are Lynnie's love! But again I won't make you do that. So long as I have SOMETHING to go off of and we should be okay. I **WILL NOT take one liners** or even two liners though. A paragraph per side is the minimun I will take, and a paragraph for me is a good 5-8 lines on notepad. Please I don't think that a decent paragraph is to much to ask for.

5. Limits= This is a biggie for a lot of people. I am not big on limit's and I am generally willing to take on anything. Cussing? bring it on sailor. Drug use? we can make it happen ad send our oc's to rehab together if need be. Mature situations behind closed doors? well there IS protection in the world. Not so nice lovers? shelters are avilable as well. Yaoi/Yuri? we all deserve love no matter who we love. Basically what I am saying is that I am open to any and everything. I need to know **YOUR** limit's though since I don't wat to make my partner uncomfortable.

Sunsine Sue= Ah the dreaded Sue and her family. Here's the thing, your oc is just that... YOUR OC. I will NOT tell you what you can and can't do. I will admit that I might not be happy if your oc is just super beautiful who everyone falls inlove with and is stronger than the strongest character in the show/book we are roleplaying. Basically all I'm gonna ask is that your oc is well rounded for what we are rp'ing.

7. Love Interests= This should go without saying but I'll say it still. I play YOUR CRUSH and MY OC and you will play MY CRUSH and YOUR OC and we will divide the side characters together. Please don't control my character without my permission and I won't control your character without your permission, seems fair right?

8. Fun= Lets have fun! Roleplays are supposed to be fun and not jobs or something we are forced to do, it's supposed to be fun, so let's enjoy ourselves and have fun okay?

Now onto the fun stuff, a list of things that I am open to rp'ing. Keep in mind I am always open to trying new things and I am always reading/watching new things as well to rp so if something isn't on the list, ask I might know it. Okay now the list.

Movies;

James Camons Avatar Avengers

Thor 1-2

300 & 300 Rise of an Empire

Captain America 1-2

Interview with a Vampire

Boondock Saints 1-2

Clash of the Titans

Immortals

Grease 1-2

Cry Baby

Guadians of the Galaxy

Newsies

Sweeny Todd

Titanic

Sherlock Holmes 1-2

The Mummy [all]

Jumper

G.I Joe

Django Unchained

Disney Movies [majority of them.]

John Tucker goes to Mars

Queen of the Damned

I know more movies, a lot more, just ask if you dont see something and you would like to roleplay it.

Anime;

Bleach

Naruto

Bleezebub

Princess Princess

Hakuouki

Ouran HighschoolHost Club

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Black Butler

Inuyasha

Fruits basket

Kuroko no Basuke

Death Note

Vampire Knight

Gravitation

Junjo Romantica

DRAMAtical Muder

Highschool of the Dead

Sex Pistols/Love Pistols

Diabolik Lovers

Brothers Conflict

Attack on Titan

Paradise Kiss

Honey and Clover

There are probably more

TV

Teen Wolf

Walking Dead

Game of Thrones

Boardwalk Empire

Spartacus

True Blood

That 70's Show

Hemlock Grove

Desperate housewives

Vikings

Sleepy Hollow

There are more, so feel free to ask.

In books I've read alot of books so please just ask me if I know it and we can go from there.

Okay that's my list, I really hope that I've perked your interest and you would like to roleplay with me. If you are you can either contact me on this sight, or you can go to directly to me by email at [john_lyndsie22508 ] I check my email more often than anything else so I am more than likely to get back to you faster by email. Okay I think thats it, I hope to hear from you soon :D


End file.
